fanfic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ming-Na ''Ming'' Creed
History Origin Ming-Na Ming Creed was born to Victor Creed and to a Japanse woman. When she was born she never got the chance to meet her father neither was she able to see her mother who died after she was born. She put into the foster system where she was adopted by Rachael and Jack Thomas, they were told not to tell Ming who her father was. As she grew older so did her mutant abilites and soon her powers manifest. At one point in time, she use to be a thief which was a secret she kept from her parents or anyone. Ming never told her parents that she had powers and kept them hidden before they got out of control. Charles Xavier went to Ming in hopes that she would join the institue, the Brotherhood was also trying to recruite her as well. X-Men After accepting Xavier's offer, Ming spent most of her time training or adventuring. She never made any friends because of how isolated she was, she soon started a friendship with Wolverine. Ming started a relationship with Jubliee followed by Iceman, Rogue and Pyro. Ming soon grew out of her isolated state and was more outgoing but still serious. Ming wanted to know more about her mother and father, so she asked Hank to look into it but he couldn't find anything. She did find out that her mother had died when she was a baby and that her father left her. Reunion Ming had decided to go look for her father herself, only to find her father watching her. Victor told her that he was her father and that he didn't know that her mother was pregnant. At first Ming had her doubts about him but then became comfused, before he could do anything else Logan stepped in and saved her from Victor. Ming told Logan to stay out but Sabertooth and Wolverine began fightning. Because of this Ming got fustrated and attacked Logan in defense of her father. She told Logan " You'll have to kill me before you get to him.", Logan tried to convince her to move but after all that failed he was going to move her himself only to get slashed by Ming. After Ming attacked Logan, Sabertooth finished the job, Logan told her to come back with him but Sabertooth told her to come with him so they could catch up for all the years they missed. Ming decides to go with his dad and Sabertooth knocks Logan unconsicous. Betrayal Ming goes with Sabertooth to get closer to him after all the years they missed. After sometime, Ming grew into so close to him that she would do anything. Sabertooth gave her the name Wild Cat because of her mutant abilites, he taught her how to be an master assassin and use her mutant abilites. They then ran into the X-Men and a fully healed pissed off Wolverine, Ming attacked Jubilee and Iceman. Dazzler shoots Ming in the stomach, she falls unconscious. Sabertooth goes to her aid and they escape, she began to bleed out and he gave her some of his blood to save her. Return Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Wild Cat's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. After Sabertooth gave some of his blood to her, she could heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Ming, like her father has superhuman senses. Her smell is enchanced so she can smell out a target or object. She can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. Her vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing her to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Ming's hearing is similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. *'Claws and Fangs:' Wild Cat has medium sized canine teeth, like a cat's which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. Most of her teeth are large and sharper than a normal human's, but it is her pronounced upper and lower canines from which are truly animal teeth. She also has 10 retractable 2" talons in place of her fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Wild Cat to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Her ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force she can exert. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wild Cat has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with Wolverine and Sabertooth. Her combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as she has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wild Cat's reflexes are similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete and are almost equal to Sabertooth. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wild Cat's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete *'Superhuman Durability:' Wild Cat possess superhuman durability. This is mostly because of her healing abilities, which redistributes the force of blows. She has taken blows from Wolverine on multiple occasions during training only showing moderate discomfort. Abilities *'Special Skills:' She has the ability to leap very high and very far thanks to her skills. She can jump side-ways, or up and down, she can even leap into trees. *'Master Tracker:' She is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of her heightened senses. Transportation *Roller Skates *Blackbird Weaknesses *Because of her enchanced senses, she is very sensitive to loud noises and smells. She can go deaf if the noise is too loud or she could go nose deaf if the smell is too strong. Category:X-Men Category:Female